YTMND Soundtrack
YTMND - The Soundtrack is YTMND's official compilation of musical recordings used in fads and popular pages on the YTMND web site, maintained by fyrestorm. Before fyrestorm released the first five volumes of this soundtrack, there were nearly a dozen YTMND sites claiming to be about a soundtrack (example). The YTMND community eventually recognized fyrestorm's compilation as the site's official soundtrack. The first 5 volumes of the soundtrack were originally released October 29, 2005. With its success, fyrestorm quickly released Volume 6 on November 12, 2005, due to its growing popularity with the YTMND community. The soundtrack currently spans seventeen volumes, and is available for download via BitTorrent Lol Torrentspy disabled. Link doesn't work. With few exceptions, each song is presented in its full radio or album edit, not the shorter looped excerpts that are common on most YTMND sites. Each release is accompanied with a voice promotion by YTMND user Dasyati, along with a promotional animation made by fyrestorm. The promotional audio is also included within each soundtrack torrent. Note that due to an ongoing copyright dispute, TorrentSpy has blocked access to United States IP addresses, so the above link may not work. Alternate download links are available from TorrentBox. The Remastering Project After the release of Volume 13, fyrestorm reorganized the past volumes and updated its contents, replacing lower bitrate mp3's with higher quality versions, updating and cleaning up the album covers, and fixing any mistakes that weren't noticed until after release. The Remastered edition also features remastered album covers for Volumes 1-9. It was officially released on October 29, 2006, celebrating its one year anniversary, in order for new users to download all the released volumes in one torrent, and to satisfy old users with new content. See YTMND Soundtrack Remastered's talk page for more information. The following table is based on the readme files distributed with the compilation. Most songs have the name of a YTMND site and/or fad that exemplifies use of the song. Volume 1 On October 29, 2005, Volume 1 was released, along with four other volumes. Featured on the cover is . Volume 2 On October 29, 2005, Volume 2 was released, along with four other volumes. Featured on the cover is . Volume 3 On October 29, 2005, Volume 3 was released, along with four other volumes. Featured on the cover is . Volume 4 On October 29, 2005, Volume 4 was released, along with four other volumes. Featured on the cover is . Volume 5 On October 29, 2005, Volume 5 was released, along with four other volumes. Featured on the cover are . Volume 6 Volume 6 was released on November 12, 2005, along with an update to the first five volumes, fixing a few mp3's and updating some songs to fuller versions. Featured on the cover is . On December 24, 2005, the seventh volume of the soundtrack was released. It came packaged with YTMND-themed desktop wallpaper. Featured on the cover is . On January 12, 2006, fyrestorm released Volume 8. It was dubbed the "Wartime Edition", due to the events between YTMND and eBaum's World at the time. The image on the cover is not from a particular YTMND (It's an edited cover of Call of Duty 2). On Feburary 2, 2006, Volume 9 was released with a special animation made by YTMND user syncan, featuring a 3D animation of Conan O'Brien, in parody of Dire Straits' "Money for Nothing" music video. Conan is also featured on the cover . On April 10, 2006, Volume 10 was released as a three-disc set. The first two discs featured songs from then-recent fads and older Moderator Favorites, while the third disc was a bonus disc featuring the Dew Army Contest winners. Featured on the covers of the first two disks is . Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3: Dew Army On June 5, 2006, fyrestorm released Volume 11. Featured on the cover is . On July 31, 2006, fyrestorm released Volume 12. The soundtrack was first previewed via YTMND Radio several days before its impending release. Featured on the cover is . Volume 13 was released September 10, 2006 and contained two YTMND-themed desktop wallpapers from user typogra's YTMND T-Shirt submission. Featured on the cover is . A bonus disc featuring the audio from the promotions was included with the release of the YTMND Soundtrack Remastered. They are all credited to Dasyati. Not included is an outtake of the Volume 8 promotion and an alternate version of the Volumes 1-5 promotion. With the releases of the future volumes came the promotions for those volumes, with numbering in the titles that indicate that those tracks are meant to be additions to the Promotions disc. Volume 14 was released December 2, 2006 and contained a YTMND-themed desktop wallpaper from user nutnics's . Featured on the cover is . On March 12, 2007, Volume 15 was released as a two-disc set. Featured on the cover are Thwomp and Muhammad Hassan. Disc 1 Disc 2 On June 8, 2007, Volume 16 was released. Featured on the cover is Batman. On April 22, 2008, Volume 17 was released. Featured on the cover is Emo oranges. The promo, having been postponed and rewritten twice over the course of the previous 8 months, took the form of a rant in the style of Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw's Zero Punctuation video game reviews. This marked the first time Dasyati produced both the GIF and the audio for the promo site. Two tracks, "Party Like A Rockstar" by Shop Boyz and "The City Sleeps" by MC 900 Ft. Jesus, were added at the last minute and are not listed in the promo GIF. Dasyati had remarked in the GIF on the exclusion of the first track. Category:Audio compilations